Johnny and Sonya
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is my version of how the two met and had a family together. But with a little twist: USMC and Army. How that for a hint? Rated to be safe.


It was the tournament to protect Earthrealm from Shang Tsung, many different fighters were there. One of them was a young man, dressed in a T-shirt, jeans, boots, black hooded jacket, vest and black gloves. (Think AJ Styles current street attire) No one could see what he looked like under the hood. Unknown to everyone else, he was listening to some music. That was when someone squeezed his shoulder getting his attention.

He lifted his head, "Johnny Cage!" said Tsung, "you shall fight first." The man walked to where he was to face off against his opponent. The opponent was monstrous, he was bald, had razor sharp teeth, blades came out of the backs of his arms. He was in a white top and boots, with black pants. The fight was on and the man came in with a quick kick to the monster's chest and sent him flying. There was no cockiness, he slowly walked upto him.

"Sorry pal," he said softly. "You got the short straw." With that, he grabbed the monster, threw him in the air and kicked him to the side of the head. Breaking his neck, then he bowed his head, "have a safe journey." With that he left and went to meditate, everyone was looking at him, Raiden was livid. This couldn't be Johnny Cage, what happened to the action movie star that was supposed to be a joke?

Well, what he didn't know was Johnny wasn't Johnny Cage, he was Capt. John Carlton, U.S.M.C. Cage was his cover.

* * *

Johnny was about to walk to an opened space when he heard someone fighting. He went over to see his target fighting a beautiful woman. She had dishwater blond hair in a ponytail and blue-grey eyes, she was dressed in a leather half vest, tights, boots and gloves. "I'm taking you in Kano!" She said, Kano was in a red and black bodysuit and boots. He was also part cyborg, he had cybernetics on the upper left side of his head and had something in his chest to keep his heart going.

"I Don't Think So Luv." He said and threw one of his blades at her, that was when Johnny had leapt into action he caught the blade and threw it back. Kano ducked, "HA, you missed guv!"

"No, I didn't." Said Johnny, just then Kano had felt something wet running down the side of his face. It was blood, his blood. He realized that Cage was a threat and tossed him off the bridge.

"That handles that!" He pulled out another knife, "now where were we?" Sonya was in shock the person that defended her was tossed off the bridge, surely he was dead. Just then, a hand grabbed Kano's ankle. "WHAT THE?" He looked down and saw Cage, who then punched him in the crotch and he suddenly dropped to his knees as Johnny flipped on to the bridge. As Kano was down on his knees, Johnny just clocked him hard repeatedly until he was knocked out.

"Well," he said after the final hit. "He won't be remembering anything for a while." He went over to the woman. "You alright?" She nodded, he held his hand out to help her up. "Come on," they headed out to somewhere private.

* * *

"What got you on the 'Aussie's' shit list?" She was shocked he knows Kano?

"You know him?"

"Yep, bastard ruined a scene for one of my movies!"

"Maybe I can help you, Lt. Sonya Blade. Army." She couldn't tell but Johnny paled.

"Say What Now? You're Army?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where you supposed to meet up with a Marine?"

"Yes," Johnny quickly removed his hood. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, he had a headset on and reached up to talk to his team.

"Hollywood to base."

[We got you Hollywood, what's up?]

"Who was I supposed to meet with?"

[Lt. Sonya Blade, she's Army.]

'Is she blonde, blue eyed and very beautiful?"

[Yeah, how did you know?]

"Lucky guess." Sonya blushed at Johnny's words. "I think, I got her. Hollywood out." Then he looked at her with a soft smile and a salute. "Capt. John Carlton, U.S.M.C."

"MARINE?" Sonya was shock, the movie star was a god forsaken Marine.

"Nice to meet you, Lt. Blade." Sonya saluted back then they shook hands.

* * *

Later, Johnny and Sonya had met up with Jax she told her partner who Johnny was and he was shocked. "You mean to tell me he's a Marine?" He said.

"Yep," she said. "Not only that, he's a Captain."

"Captain?"

"John Carlton." He said with his hand out to shake Jax's, "nice to meet you Sgt. Briggs." They shook hands, "I heard you two been having trouble with Kano. I'd figure since I'm here, I'd give you a hand."

"What's your mission sir?" Asked Jax.

"I have to win this tournament and make sure Earthrealm doesn't go to Shang Tsung." He told them everything about the 'Grand Tournament' and how Outworld had beaten Earthrealm nine times in a row. "They get this one it's over."

"Well, we'll do everything in our power to help you Captain Carlton." Said Sonya.

"Please, call me Johnny. I am undercover."

"Yes sir." They said, promising to themselves to protect him at all costs. Johnny, knowing that had make a promise to himself to make worth their while.

"What say we find out who's really pulling the strings?" He said and they nodded. They took off to see what was going on.

* * *

Later they had met up with a red ninja with glowing souls, "Ermac." Said Johnny with a sneer, before his mission, he was given the files on all the major players in the tournament. Ermac was one of them.

"Who is that?" Asked Sonya.

"He is an experiment gone bad, he has thousands of souls in him."

" _ **So, the other Earthrealmer.**_ " Ermac said.

"Yeah, so?"

" _ **DIE!**_ " With that, Ermac attacked Johnny, but he dodged. Johnny threw a Ki ball and hit a couple of shadow kicks knocking him back. Jax and Sonya went to help Johnny and they were doing well but Ermac was blocking everything they were throwing at him. That was when he caught Jax in his hold, Jax was crucified with his arms glowing. " _ **We shall take your arms!**_ " But right before he ripped Jax's arms off, Johnny came in like a speed demon and hit Ermac with the 'Nutcracker' forcing him to drop Jax. Then he kicked his head off and all of the souls he had escaped for Ermac. Three in particular went into Johnny, Jax and Sonya and they were blasted away for Ermac's corpse

TBC

* * *

Note: Yep, it's another MK story. I'm caught up with the majority of my other stories so I figured it was time to do something with Johnny and Sonya being together. So, here's my input tell me what you think. Contact me on Twitter: at my name (all one word) and use the # JohnnyandSonya. Thanks for reading!


End file.
